The Dark Rising
by wei2vile
Summary: MajorCrossover/FemHarry/Dark. The Island of Avalon, a lost Island, a Hidden Island, only ruled by Morgan Le Fay, but she died centuries ago, but there will always be a Morgan Le Fay, there will always be one, there will be on and when there is a Morgan...


Vile here, Sorry for the long delay and there probably be a longer delay since I am posting this after my trip. I don't know how long I'll be but let me explain.

My jackoff of a brother accidentally dropped some liquid on my laptop. Immagine the Horror I witnessed when my work is all washed away.

When I took my laptop to get it fixed... well long story short. It would be less expensive if I just got a new laptop.

So, harddrive busted and memory washed away I had to restart what I written and it took about two months for my brother to buy me a new laptop.

Now that I am back, I started this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else that are in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dark Rising

Looking in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel that this is all wrong. Sure living with an abusive family that makes you do all the house chores like a common slave is wrong, a 4 year old like him shouldn't be doing things like this. He should be having a happy life with friends, but, something, felt wrong to him.

Everything seems wrong to him. Like his so called family. He seen children with decent families cherished their children and also when they do something wrong they get punished. Not the beating kind of punishment, but the verbal lecture and not the kind that would make the child feel very down.

Now that he compares this with the Dursleys he can see that they are very unnatural… or unhealthy for that matter.

Dudley, no, that large pig isn't what people would call normal.

Sure they call him a freak and abnormal or other names that are unnatural to the normal people.

What makes him believe that he is not normal, well he could read minds like very easily, but he needs to look them in the eyes to read their minds. One time he saw a person's entire life as if he's been the one that lived it.

Reading minds and memories would do things to child. For instance, the memories he has read were of those of full grown men and woman.

There was one man's mind he read that he was a Psychologist and what a hell of a week he's been through after shuffling through his memories. With that man's memories he could tell that Vernon is suffering from a disorder… or that he is just a bastard. Another layer of memories was from a woman who is a doctor. With those memories in his mind he could tell that he is malnourished.

Because of going through other people's memories as if they were his own he is more mature than he is now.

But something felt so wrong. Looking over himself in the washroom as his so called family is in their bedroom sleeping while he is in their in secret. One of the things he learned is that he must be quiet, like hiding in the shadows, keeping your breathing low and take light steps.

Back to the mirror he could tell that he is malnourished. His body seemed a bit boney, but sneaking food from the fridge helped a bit. He has messy black hair that seemed so untamed and that felt wrong. Everything felt wrong to him, the way he talks, the way he walks, the way he looks at things and the only thing that felt right were his emerald green eyes.

"Might as well get this over with." He said to himself as he turned the lights off in the washroom and hed towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a hammer in the drawer that his aunt uses on him to hit him with, looking over the hammer he could see some blood stains in the wooden handle of the hammer and he couldn't help but feel angry at his aunt for using this hammer on him. Casting thoughts about his aunt, he moved towards the stove, pull it towards him a bit and walk around the back before smashing the gas line. Covering his mouth as he put the hammer down and move towards the living room and lighting a candle. This is something that he has planned for a while now.

Sure he could have called help for child abuse but he noticed something that will prevent help from happening. How, well, when Vernon was beating him in the front lawn, he noticed people were not looking in his direction. Not once did they look over, even the ones that walked by didn't bat an eyelash in his direction. With that in mind, he wanted to test something. He walked in the middle of the street and thrown a rock into a neighbours window and ran towards the lawn of the house his 'family' owns. When the neighbour went to find the culprit, he looked both directions of the street and gave up after not seeing anyone.

With that solving his problem he could tell that something is hiding the house. Why he came up with that, well the neighbour at least looked in his direction a few times but didn't see him, he was even holding a few rocks in his hands when he looked in his direction. But nothing can explain why the house is hidden. It could be magic, but Vernon keeps telling him that magic doesn't exist, but considering that he isn't in the right mind then magic could exist.

Remembering about the gas leak he headed towards the door as he unlocked the door and left the home as he went down the streets.

A few minutes later he should have heard an explosion, but he figured whatever is hiding the house will keep the place hidden from the world.

Looking around he walked towards the playground that he sometimes goes to to hide from the Dursleys. He knew that he will have trouble living on the streets but he figured that life on the streets will be better than living with his 'family'. Pulling up the collar of his coat to keep warm himself up as he sat on a swing.

"What to do, what to do, what to do." He continued on his mantra thinking what to do wit-

"_Hey You!"_ He heard a voice called out to him as he looked around the area. _"Over here!"_ The voice called out again and he noticed that the voice sounded squeaky. Looking in the direction where the voice called out and saw no one in the direction of a street. _"No, up here!"_ The voice said again as Harry looked up in the sky and only saw stars. _"Lower!"_ Looking lower, right towards a tree, he can see an outline of something.

_A bird?_ He thought to himself as he got of the swing and walked towards the tree for a closer look. Getting a closer look he could see a black bird that he could say it is a crow. "A Crow?" He asked sceptically about this as he began to think that he must be becoming insane if he can understand a crow. "Ok, there has got to be an explanation for this." He said to himself as the crow in the trees lowered itself from one branch down to a lower one.

"_Yes, there is."_ The crow said to him making him think about what he asked.

"There is what?" He asked the crow which made him felt stupid and weird, but when he asked the crow, it felt right. The crow tilted its head to the side as it crowed a bit and soon enough a flock of crows started gathering around the playground and started talking amongst to each other.

"_No, that's not her."_ One of the crows said causing the flock to have a debate.

"_What do you mean, that's not her. It's her!"_ One crow said as the crows started crowing amongst to each other again which made Harry feel uncomfortable being around by a huge flock of crows that he can understand them speaking as if it is one of his first languages.

"_I will have to agree with you. This is her, but a powerful spell is keeping her appearance hidden."_ Another crow said as more nodded their heads as they peered down at Harry.

"_Tell me child, have you ever felt that something in your life is wrong?"_ a crow asked him as the other crows quieted down to listen.

Sure he could say that everything felt wrong but the crow asked specifically for what is wrong _in_ like it was referring to his body. "The only thing that feels right is my eyes."

With that said and done the crows swooped down and flying around him. With fluttering wings the world around him soon darkened as he soon can no longer see what is going on.

When the world came back to view, he could see that he is in some kind of building.

Whatever building he is in, he can see that the place has three floors because he could see the stairway directing at one end of the wall that cascades from third floor to the first floor. The floor is made from marble with black blue rugs running down the hallways. The walls have also made from the marble that is tinted dark blue. It seems that dark blue is the buildings theme of colour. There are many ornaments around the place that hard on wooden tables that looked dark. Taking a closer look he could tell that whoever built the place must have aimed for a dark theme.

"Who might you be?" A feminine voice asked that sounded curious.

Looking for the source of the voice he looked over to the stairs upper floor and saw a huge picture that is looking down in the room. In the picture is a woman in a black blue dress and robes that showed off her curves. She has black hair that falls to her shoulders with different types of blue highlights in her hair. But what got his attention were her eyes, they were the same shade of green as his.

"Come forward child." She asked causing Harry to casually and carefully walk towards the talking portrait that he knew that this is magic. When he was close enough, the woman leaned closer to him and started analyzing him. After she was done she sighed and went to sit down on a chair inside the portrait and started thinking. Thinking of what to do she saw the child's curious look. "Oh I'm sorry, I believe that I didn't introduce myself haven't I." She said as she stood up and lined up her clothes. "My name is Morgan le Fay, but you can call me Morgana." She bowed to him and he bowed back. "Well?" She asked as the child looked confused. "Your name?"

The child looked away not knowing his name. The only name he went by is Freak. "I don't know my name." He said looking down not wanting to look at the woman in the portrait.

"No name?" She stated as she held her chin in thought. "Child." She said gaining the child's attention who had a teary look in his eyes that made Morgan's motherly instinct kicked in. "Aw, don't worry child, we'll learn your name." Morgana started calming the child with the boundaries of the portrait and yet she succeeded with calming the child's waterworks. "Now head to that hallway over there and walk to the end."

The child looked over to where Morgana was pointing at and saw a hallway on the third floor.

"Go." She pushed the child towards that direction who looked back at her as an assurance that made her shoo him in that direction. When the child was far away her face turned into a serious look as if she was scowling. _There is definitely something up with him… or her… yes, a girl._ She thought as she moved away from the portrait.

Looking around the hallway and saw a few doors but wanted to follow the woman's directions. When he walked to the end he saw a double door. Debating whether to enter the room or not, but not really sure of his surrounding, he entered the room.

In the room, he saw some furniture of couches with a few tables that are a bit away from the couches, possibly coffee tables. On a wall on the left side, there is a portrait like the same of the staircase, but smaller and over a fire place. On the opposite of the door is a huge window case and doorway to a balcony with furniture. But on the opposite wall of the portrait is a tree that looks like that is painted on.

"Ok, child, let's find out your name." The child heard from the fire place and saw the same woman in the portrait from the one in the stairs. With that said she peered over the wall that made the child to look over the same wall and back to her. "Oh, that thing is a family tree. It is magically enchanted to place my descendant's names on the tree. Now, let us see." She said as she started to squint her eyes to look at the bottom of the tree and saw the only name that is dated 4 years ago.

Looking at the name she couldn't help but chuckle and smile seeing the name, but it also confirms her suspicion of the child's Identity.

"Morgan Potter." She said causing the said child Morgan to do a double take at the tree and back to her. "Yes, it's your name child."

The said Morgan nodded but didn't protest the name, sure the name felt right, which again is the only thing that felt right other than his eyes.

"Alright then." Morgana clasped her hands together as she rubbed them together. "Crystal! Get in here!" she called out as a ghost flew out of the wall, scaring little Morgan a bit.

"You called Mistress, thou the last time you called was a thousand years ago." The said ghost asked but the last part she mumbled to herself.

The ghost in question is wearing a pleated dress and robes, has curly long hair and with a look of boredom on her face.

"Yes, I want you to get the ritual room ready." Morgana said as she pointed to the male in the room as the ghost Crystal looked him over. "As you can see, a powerful charm is placed on her to hide her appearance as a male."

"I see." The ghost flown down to the supposed to be female. "The way he… no she holds herself is a lady. What types of ritual you want me to… add?" Crystal looked over to the Portrait of Morgan to see her thinking what to do.

"The full ritual will do Crystal." She said as the Ghost nodded and went through a wall to unknown region in the building. "Now, tell me about yourself child."

An Hour Later

Morgana was inwardly fuming of what she is hearing of how she is raised in. _That is definitely going to change from now on._ She thought, but she smiled hearing of how the child has… taken care of the abusive guardians. _She definitely has a brilliant mind and if she is really my descendant, she would be a natural Legilimens._

Looking at the child she can see Morgan nodding his… her head trying to stay awake, but failed miserably as she fell asleep on a couch while the fire place kept the child warm.

"The preparations are complete Mistress." Crystal flew through the wall as Morgana nodded in acknowledgment. "Should I take her to the room?"

Morgana in the Portrait nodded as she left the portrait in the room.

"Alright kid, let's get you to the room." The Ghost of Crystal said as she attempted to pick up the child but failed as her hands went through the child, looking at her hand and back at the child in thought. "It's been a while." Crystal said as she started doing some stretches as she started to try to pick of the human.

In the Ritual Room

Morgan le Fay was sitting on a chair in the portrait while tapping the carpet with her feet and deep in thought.

"What's taking her so long?" Morgana said to herself, waiting for her ghost assistant. Then the door opened and a tired looking Morgan Potter walking in the room with Crystal the ghost was ushering her in. Raising an eyebrow at her assistant, but then she remembered that her assistant hasn't been active since her death. "Forgotten how to pick people up?" she said smiling at the ghost who gave the portrait an evil glare.

"Forgotten how to pick humans up… yes, I did forget." She motioned the child to the circle who only gave her a tired look. "Be right back." She said leaving the room and returning with a pillow as she placed it in the circle that made the child sleepily walk to the pillow and fell asleep on the floor. "Are you sure about the full ritual?" Crystal said looking at her Mistress in the portrait.

"Did you use my blood for the ritual?" Morgana asked as the ghost nodded. "This should make her magic as strong as it was back in my day and if she is strong enough, she will provide me a body to look after her." She said as she started the ritual.

"What form of familiar do you think she will provide you?" The Ghost asked as she made sure the ritual went right.

"I hope the form doesn't make me took ugly… hopefully a bird." Morgana said warily as the circle that Morgan is sleeping in brightened up with a reddish hue.

Then like all body changing spells, Morgan started screaming in her sleep as she shrunk a bit and her appearance changed.

"Whoever put the spell on her has got to be powerful… but I think the person who put the spell on her has got to be her mother if she named her child." Morgana theorized as Morgan's scream turned a bit high which is a sign that taking off the spell is successful. "Alright let's get this over with." She said as the Morgana in the portrait disappeared with a bluish smoke.

When the ritual was over a girl was lying in the circle sleeping happily in a pillow as if nothing has just happened. The only change was her figure and visage. On the floor next to her laid a black cat… kitten actually.

The small kitten began to stir and woke up as it looked around the room.

"_The place looks big." _The cat said and turned stoic after noticing the high voice. _"Is that MY Voice?"_ She asked as she coughed clearing her throat. "Ah, that's better." She said when her voice went back to normal as she walked around the area on her kitty paws. "Did the ritual work?" The cat asked as the Ghost of Crystal kept looking at the cat surprised. "What?"

"A Cat." The Ghost said as she peered at the little kitten. "I thought you would have turned into a Black Phoenix." She said as she poked the kitten that she could carry with one hand.

"As much as I want to be a Black Phoenix." The kitten of Morgan le Fay said as she started looking over her body. "But I can see that I will be more useful if I am a cat, but I'm not sure about my size, I think I'll grow." The kitten of Morgan le Fay said as she walked towards the sleeping girl. "She looks a lot like me when I was a child."

"So what ritual did you make me do?" The ghost said as the kitten look at her ghost assistant with her green emerald eyes.

"You are aware that I put my soul into the portraits in this Mansion." Morgana stated as the ghost nodded remembering that night, the day that Morgan le Fay died.

"It was like a method of the Horcruxes." Crystal stated as the kitten nodded in agreement.

"But, unlike the method of the Horcruxes, I didn't tear my soul into pieces. Instead, I put my entire soul into the portraits. It is a bit less darker than the Horcrux method." The kitten said as she looked down at Morgan who is sleeping in bliss. "Unlike the Horcrux method, I don't come back to life in a new body, but into a form of a familiar."

"You're not going to make your own body?" Cyrstal said surprised of what her mistress have said.

"No." She said shaking her little kitten head. "I lived a full life and I want to guide little Morgan here to be a powerful witch." She motioned to the sleeping girl as she started yawning. "I think you should move her to a bedroom." She shook her kitten head getting the sleep out of her head and turned to leave the room. "I got things to do tonight."

"And how do you expect me to carry her?" Crystal asked only to receive a kitten shrug. "Ok." She said as she started doing stretches for her task of remembering how to hold a human.

Morning – Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore walked towards his office with an extra step hidden behind his step, shows how everything is going along the way he likes it.

With Harry Potter's magic being weakened at the Dursley's, Voldemort in form of a spectre, stone waiting in Gringotts, Black in Azkaban and him on the sidelines as everything is going according to plan. Nothing can ruin this day.

Entering his office, picking up his lemon drop treats, sitting on his chair, unwrapping the lemon drop and putting it in his mouth. Then it all came crashing down when he noticed the silver devices were not active. Looking up to the silver devices he can see that they are working but inactive.

One of the devices was used to check the blood runes around the Dursleys house. The runes around the house take magic from Harry so he could charge it, but it also dilutes his Magic to that of a muggle. The other device is used to locate Harry's location, thou the way of putting the spell on him is dark in nature.

"Go summon McGonagall, tell her it is an emergency." He said to a portrait who nodded and left the portrait. A few seconds later the Transfiguration Professor walked into the office.

"What is the emergency Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked the headmaster a bit worried about being called into the head office about an emergency.

"A fear that Harry Potter is in danger." He said as he motioned McGonagall to follow him out of his office, as soon as they left Hogwarts ground, he apparated along with McGonagall to 4 Pivot Drive. From what they can see the house looks like a normal house.

"Everything looks as it should be headmaster." McGonagall said motioning to the normal looking house.

"That is a powerful variation of the Imperturbable Charm with an added blood magic to only allow the Dursley Family and Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the house and dispelled the charm that keeps a mirage of a house and shocked at what he saw.

The house is burned down with debris all over the lawn and the lawn only. With the Imperturbable charm in place, no one is able to see the burning house thus leaving it to burn all of what is inside.

"How could this have happened?" McGonagall asked with a look on her face that has utter disbelief.

"I am not sure this is not the work of a wizard." Dumbledore said gaining the Transfiguration Professor's attention. "The ward would protect all that is inside, so there is no possible way of this happening from an outside force." He looked around the burned down carnage and could tell the way the house is destroyed, the explosion would have come from the inside. _Probably from the kitchen._ He noted how everything centers from that area.

"It looks like the explosion came from the inside." McGonagall said gaining the headmaster's attention. "From the debris, it tells me it is caused by an explosion from the inside… the kitchen." She said as she walked carefully through the burnt wood and furniture. "Yes, it came from the kitchen."

"We should try to locate for any survivors." The headmaster said waving his wand around the burnt building.

"We won't be able to find anything Dumbledore, the explosion must have caused the building to collapse onto the people inside. Even if they survived the fire would have burned any evidence of survivors." McGonagall said preventing Dumbledore from doing a task that would be impossible to find. "I just hope that Harry didn't suffer." She said with a tone of sorrow in her voice.

"I hope so Minerva, the letters to Hogwarts is the only way I can assure you that he is alive." The headmaster said as McGonagall weakenly nodded not use to losing people even after the war with he-who-must-not-be-named.

As McGonagall apparated away, the headmaster was deep in thought. _The only people that could enter the house is those who are related in blood and those who are invited other than Harry himself._ He thought as he knew that the list of relatives is only a few lines. The only theory who thinks that caused this is an accident and nothing more. Sure it is a huge wrench in his plans but all plans can be fixed.

Only the Hogwarts letter is the only thing that could find Harry Potter… other than his Phoenix Fawkes. Yeah, Fawkes will find the boy. But right now, he will have to rely on the acceptance letters to find Harry Potter. With that thought in mind, he apparated back to Hogwarts Entrance Gate.

If he could have checked the book down many floors in the Ministry of Magic, where they keep documents of who are born with magic, he would have known that Harry Potter never existed, but in his place is a girl name Morgan Potter.

Unknown Location

"Ma'am, you have been working late lately, you should get some sleep when we get home." The woman driver who is dressed in a black business suit and has short red-brown hair asked her boss who is checking the company's stocks in the newspaper. "And isn't it late to check the stock markets?" She noted the woman with dark blue hair that is long and is tied in the back in a pony tail and the way she holds the newspaper below her she could see blue eyes.

"That's ok Ms. Sunrider, I can go on all night if I have to and no it is never too late to check my company's progress." A woman in a suit as well but it is dark blue. "How's my daughters' progress in their training by the way?" She asked the driver who only shrugged her shoulder.

"Last I heard from my mother, Lady Amy has potential enough to a healer or Potioneer and Master Chrona seems to be a natural leader." The driver said telling her boss the training of her children.

"That's high expectations for those two." She chuckled the part of who they are growing up to be.

"My mother is a powerful seer and judge of character. It wouldn't surprise me if that is accurate… thou it pisses me off every time she knows things before it happens." Ms. Sunrider said remembering all the times she had to tell her mother new news but it turned out she already knew about it.

"Is she still doing that?" She asked warily and a nod from the driver caused her to shook her head as she smiled knowing that woman likes to rile people up.

Driving for some time they came across the boss's home entrance gate that opened when Ms. Sunrider pushed a button in the car to open the gate. Entering the mansion grounds, they came across a woman with red-brown hair that seems to cascade down to her back and dressed in blue jeans and a brown turtleneck sweater.

"When you stand like that Mrs. Sunrider, you make it look like you are going to give me terrible news." The boss said seeing the seriousness of the ancient warrior.

"This is very serious Mrs. Harlaown." Mrs. Sunrider said as she gazed up to the night cloudless sky.

Harlaown looked confused by this and looked in the direction where the elder Sunrider is looking and gasped at what she saw.

A dark-purple-blue comet in the sky.

"That can't be." She said shocked by the sight of the comet. "The last time that comet was in the sky is when our ancestors were in the…" Not sure what to think of this, she looked over at her children's teacher and saw the seriousness on her face.

"Yes Mrs. Harlaown, Lady Morgana has called the Formation of the Dark Order."

Disclosed Location

"I wonder if the Dark Families have heard my call." A black kitten wondered as she gazed at the comet in the sky.

The comet in the sky is one of her signature marks for her followers to come and gather. Not only it is a clear sign, but it can only be seen by her followers only.

Not even Merlin can find the comet in the sky.

"Lady Morgana, Lady Morgan is in the master bedroom." The ghost of Crystal said appearing to the Tower of the Morgana Mansion.

"The master bedroom… yes, it is rightfully hers." The kitten said as she gazed down the tower and over to the endless sea. "Did you get a diagnosis of her condition?"

"Yes, I got my previous and after reports of the condition of Lady Morgan." The ghost said as the kitten of Morgana looked interested. "Before, Lady Morgan was malnourished that we could see her bones but after the ritual she looked like she filled up right. Her mind is that of an adult since she looked like she holds many memories of other people and after the ritual the memories are all organized."

Morgana nodded understanding the lost use of Legilimency, it is the ability of turning the memories of someone else into their own, but what bothered her is that Morgan seems to be an Occlumens as well if she organized those memories.

"Finding out if she is an Occlumens and a Legilimens right now is undetermined by now since she is out for the moment." The Ghost of Crystal said as the Kitten of Morgana nodded. "I also found this on her." She pulled out a piece of hair that she must have been holding since she arrived to the tower.

"What is it?" Morgana asked looking at the piece of hair as Crystal looked wary.

"Cat fur." She said as the look of realization crossed Morgana's kitten face.

"That's WHY I am a cat other than a Black Phoenix!" Morgana yelled out shaking her head in rage.

"I thought you were ok with being cat." Crystal said as she was conflicted whether to be scared or hold the kitten while gushing at the cuteness, but she remembered that this cat is her master so she kept her urge to hold the cute kitten at bay.

"I was putting up a front, I wanted to be a bird, but a cat!" She said as she looked over herself. "There has got to be a way for me to turn into a bird."

"You could try Animagus." Crystal suggested causing the kitten to stop her rant about being a small kitten.

"That might work." Morgana said as she jumped off the table and casually walked down the stairs of the tower.

"What were you doing up there Mistress?" Crystal questioned her master while following the kitten form of her master.

"Calling the Dark Order." The cat said as the Ghost of Crystal nodded in understanding of why she was in the Tower.

Harlaown Mansion

"I've called Lady Testarossa, she will be arriving at the gathering." Harlaown said to Ms. Sunrider as Mrs. Sunrider is on a cell phone.

"Yes, the comet is in the sky." She said as she paused to listen to her reply. "Yes, the Dark Order is in order, but I am not sure who is leading the order." Then she paused to listen to her reply. "Yes, we are going to the meeting and we are loyal followers since our ancestors joined the order." She stopped to listen to woman's reply. "Yes, we are going to help the Dark Lady." Nodding her head to the voice on the other side of the cell phone she nodded and said yes and no to some replies. "Good, I'll see you there." Once the conversation was done she flipped her phone and pocketed it.

"Sounds like she didn't like hearing that you are going to attend the meeting?" The younger Sunrider asked her mother.

"Yes, she was reluctant at first, but I am able to persuade the Shan Family to go to the meeting." She said as she looked over to the woman with dark forest green hair and blue eyes. "What about you Lindy, did you contact the Testarossa Family?" She asked as the woman looked away.

"Precia has been disapproval of this but when she saw the comet, she wanted to go to the meeting, thou I think she has an ulterior motive." Harlaown said as the Sunrider Matriarch nodded in acknowledgement as she looked over to her daughter.

"Ok Vima, you will look after Lady Amy and Mistress Chrona while we attend the meeting tomorrow." She said to her daughter Vima who nodded not wanting to challenge her mother.

"Mother, do you even know how to attend the meeting?" Vima asked seeing her mother nod knowing how to get to the meeting.

"Of Course, the Ghost of Avalon will guide us."

Morning

"Lady Morgan… Lady Morgan, wake UP!" A voice shouted waking the girl Morgan up who sprang up and looks around the spacious room.

"What, I'm tired." She said lying back down and curled up in the comfortable blankets, but the blankets were carried away… along with her since she had a strong grip on the blankets.

"Get up, the sun is just rising which means morning." She said separating Morgan away from the blanket. "Now get up."

"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up." Morgan said as she gave a glare to the ghost.

"Don't give me that look young lady, I spent centuries looking after kids, now get up, go to the washroom and get washed up." She said and Morgan noted that the ghost seemed to be a lot bigger than usual than last night.

"Ok." She shied away from the scary ghost and entered the washroom.

After a long soak in the tub, she came out of the washroom to find some pair of clothes that looked like a navy blue turtleneck sweater with a black undershirt, a long plaid black-blue skirt, long black socks, black dress shoes and a robe.

"A 'bout time you finished dressing up." Morgan looked over to the ghost who looked impatient. "Have a nice bath I take it?"

"I never had a hot bath before." Morgan said as the ghost nodded and went towards the door.

"Then get use to it Lady Potter, this is now your home." She said as she guided the new owner of Avalon Manor. "The Manor has seven floors, a dungeon and a tower. The dungeon holds the area where you could hold your prisoners, torture or turn a person into a submissive slave." She said causing Morgan to raise an eyebrow and wonder what she meant about turning someone into a submissive slave. "Moving on." She said not wanting to corrupt the little girl.

"The tower is practically an Astronomy Tower that holds many star charts and holds the comet." Crystal said not going further into the subject of the comet. "The manor is split up into Wings as in east, west, north and south wing. The south wing is the entrance where you first entered and only has three floors and only has access to the west and east wing. The east wing is where the family tree is located, it also holds the library… now I don't want you entering the library right now since the place is huge and is five floors up. It also holds a many bedrooms, storage rooms, and study rooms." Crystal said telling the new owner of the Avalon Manor.

"The west wing is practically the training area and is only limited to three floors. It also has a gathering hall where you could hold gatherings or train." Morgan nodded not sure whether or not she want to go discover what is in the manor.

"The North Wing is three floors and can only be accessed from the west wing's fifth floor and is up a bit higher in the mountain." Crystal said as Morgan had a thought of the place is built on a mountain. "Now the North Wing is practically the master floors. The master bedroom, secret study room, secret lab room, Morgana's personal library, entry to the tower, entry to the dungeon and it has all the necessities for living arrangements." Crystal happily said as she guided Morgan to a dining room where she smelled a hot breakfast. "Now eat up, you got a big day ahead of you."

Morgan was going to happily eat some eggs when she heard that she has a busy day ahead of her. "What was that?" She asked in a tone that would have sent a cold chill down Crystal's spine if she was still alive.

_Definitely her descendant._ Crystal noted about the similarities of Morgana and little Morgan, shaking the feeling off. "Lady Morgana has called the Dark Order to gather today."

"The Dark Order." She said in after thought as she chewed her food thinking of the name. "Sounds a bit cliché don't you think."

_Snap!_

"What was that?" Morgan asked hearing the noise and was a bit worried.

_That my dear, is the sound of someone's sanity snapping._ Crystal thought to herself as she too has thought the name was cliché back then. "Don't worry about the sound, the old manor does need some repairs that it makes it own noises." She said to Morgan to forget about the snap sound and just enjoy her breakfast.

Seconds later they both saw a little black kitten walking slowly into the dining room and shaking drastically as it mumbled something about 'it is not cliché' as the kitten wobbled a bit.

"Mistress Morgana, would you like your tuna and milk." The ghost said smiling at the little kitten who gave her a death glare. _Too bad I'm already dead or that look she's giving me would have killed me._ She thought as she left to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of tune and milk. "Now eat up little kitty, you are a growing kitten." She said with a straight face while she was inwardly keeping the laughing poltergeist at bay.

"You are treading on thin ice Crystal." The cat said causing Morgan to stop eating her toast but her stomach told her to continue eating which she gave small chews on her toast.

"Did that cat just talk?" Morgan said once the aftershock of seeing a talking cat disappeared… and finished swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Yes child, I can talk." The kitten said in a voice that Morgan recognized a bit. "There is much we need to discuss." She said as the aroma of milk and tuna caught her senses. "After we finished eating."

After Breakfast

Morgan was watching the black kitten lick her paws after eating. At first she wanted to talk with the cat but Crystal stopped her from doing that until she caught on what the cat is doing.

"Ok, back to business." The kitten said finished with her meal and… whatever it was she was doing.

"Yeah… back to what now?" She asked the kitten who has a voice of superiority that made Morgan not to question the kitten… which is odd considering the kitten is smaller than her… and she had to suppress an urge to hold the kitten in her arms and smothering it. "Now… who are you? I have this feeling I recognize you from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Yes, we met before, when I was in the portraits." The kitten said looking over to the empty portrait that she should be in.

"Morgana." Morgan said as the kitten nodded.

"Not let me tell you how _I_ became a kitten." She said as her voice lowered and darkened as the lights dimmed as the said kitten crept towards her. "I turned into a _kitten_ because _you_ had CAT FUR on your CLOTHES!" The kitten mewled out that only made her look cute that a blush formed on Morgan's cheeks.

_Cute._ Morgan and Crystal inwardly gushed at the cuteness the kitten is emitting.

"I can't even look scary looking like this." The kitten's head dropped in dismay.

"Cat fur you said right." Morgan asked as the kitten of Morgana nodded. "My neighbour is a cat breeder and they seemed to take a liking to me. Also there are a few huge cats she breeds that are huge." She said while using her arms to measure the cats that she remembered and the one cat that was just as big as her if she is lying down.

"A Kneazle." The kitten noted about how Morgan explains the size of the cats.

"A what?" Morgan asked as the kitten gave her a questionable look.

"A Kneazle is a magical lion-cat… thou I do not look like a small lion." She said as Morgan took the kitten a closer appearance.

"You look more of a panther… probably leopard." She said as the Ghost of Avalon look at her kitten master.

"Probably a jaguar or a cougar, but I am not an expert with cats" The shot said as she took the dirty dishware and left the room.

"Ok, enough of figuring out what type of cat I am, now we need to talk about the meeting that is coming soon." Morgana said remembering about her comet in the sky. "Now, let us go to the round table." She said as she jumped off the table gracefully that no little kitten shouldn't be able to do. "I can get use to this." She noted how graceful she was when landing on her paws. "Are you following me or not."

"Oh right."

Morgana lead the young Morgan down the halls of the North Wing.

"Did Crystal explain to you about the Wings in the Manor?" The kitten asked her young descendant.

"Yes, the West Wing is the training area, the South Wing is the Entry, the East Wing is the Library area and the North is the Master Area." Morgan summarized about the mansion.

"That is one way of summarizing it, but there are a few things that aren't openly known as of now." She said going around a corner and down the hall. "There are some rooms in the Manor that are secret and can only be opened if the person who enters is powerful enough." Morgana said to the awed 4 year old… with a mental age of 24 years old or older with those memories of other people in her mind.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked the kitten who is leading her down the hallways.

"To the round table." She said as they walked up to a huge double door entrance.

Entering the room Morgan saw a round table with 10 chairs around the table. Looking closely she could see that the table is made of Mahogany and so are the chairs.

"The round table." Morgana said as she jumped up onto the table that kittens shouldn't be able to do. "My half-brother Arthur also had a round table for his knights." She said as he walked around the smooth surface of the table. "Not only was the round table used as a way of talking to each other more clearly, but it is also used to let his knights know that he sees them as his equal." She said motioning to a chair that looked more like a throne, but they are all thrones but this one looks a bit higher, also they looked rotten.

"And this one is a bit different than your brothers." Morgan stated as she walked over to the chair and climbed up on it and sat on it as a huge wave of magic flew threw her. The chair glowed and grown a bit as a cushion underneath her turned soft. When the glow faded, in its place is a Mahogany throne with black blue cushioning. "What was that?"

"That is the magic in the chair that accepted you as head of the Dark Circle." She said as she looked over to the other chairs that looked rotten. "The chairs are enchanted to continue on with the other sisters." She walked to the closest one and looked over the name. "This one is named Harlaown, I don't remember a Harlaown in my day… must have changed their names down in time." She noted as she went to the next chair. "Sunrider, Shan, Testarossa, Terra, Croft, Lenin, Alpine, and Yumura, I know a few of them back then, but the Harlaown, Alpine and Yumura are new to me."

"So what is this round table is used for?" Morgan asked after she peered up the chair and saw the name potter on the chair.

"As head of the Potter Family…" She paused as an object on the arm of the table appeared and has a ring. The ring was huge to comparison to her finger and has a crest over the the jewel of the ring. Morgan looked at the ring and just put it on her middle finger, thou it could have fit two fingers, perhaps three if she tried. The ring glowed and shrunk to fit her finger as Morgan noticed that the ring has an insignia on that must be a symbol of the Potter family.

"What is up with that?" She asked as she looked at the ring and put her hand out as if seeing if the ring would look good on her.

"That is a ring of Lordship, but in your case Ladyship. The chairs of Avalon are magically enhanced to bring the sitter the head of their families. This is ancient and powerful magic the chairs are. It over rights the ring's old rules and regulations to fit the sitter of the chair. From what I know in the old days, women were not taken seriously and treated as cattle and only used to breed a man to the Family, the chair destroys that role and changes it." The kitten of Morgana said s Morgan finished looking over the ring. "The round table of Avalon is like the same as the Knights but this one is for Witches. The Mansion of Avalon is used as a haven for the Witches of Avalon."

"So, in this case I will have to look at these witches as equals and also lead them." She stated as the kitten nodded

"This is complicated work since the Dark Order hasn't gathered for a thousand years. If they are loyal, they will be allowed to enter the Island." The cat said as she started began instructing of how to go through the meeting.

Meeting Location

"Why are we gathered here Sunrider?" A woman with short brown hair, light brown skin, brown eyes, dressed in robes that looked tan and brown. "Harlaown." She said noticing the woman accompanied by Sunrider.

"Easy there Exile." A woman walked up dressed in a purple business suit and a military jacket over her shoulders, but the scar over her right eye and down her cheek and down of what they could see. "It's been a while Shan, how are the kids?" She asked as she walked towards the Druid.

"That is none of your business Balalaika." Exile said as she stepped away from the military woman.

"Aw don't shy away from me Mrs. Druid, we are all allies aren't we." She said in a voice of playfulness, but to those who knew this woman, they knew that she is dangerous, even without magic and that says a lot.

"But why have we gathered here." Another woman entered the area, but this one is dressed in simple jeans and pleated coat and has red hair and blue eyes.

Then three more woman gathered, one is dressed in a black purple dress with a coat and has long black hair with a tint of purple and has violet eyes and seemed to be gentle. The other is dressed in all black from jean jacket and pants to boots. The last one is dressed in a business suit with a robe on top and has dark hair with a hint of purple with violet eyes, but has a look of seriousness on her face..

"We are gathered here because our instincts have gathered us here." A woman dressed in robes and has a long plaited ponytail going down her back.

"And how would you know this Croft?" Balalaika asked the Croft woman, thou she never questioned the woman since she to is a powerful witch, but she wanted to hear another reason other than her instincts.

"It's simple actually." She said as she pointed upwards towards the comet in the sky.

"This is the location of where the comet rests." Harlaown said gaining a nod from the Archaeologist woman.

"So, why are we gathered here?" Harlaown asked as the other woman quieted down to listen and wondered why they are here.

_Two Druids, a Scientists, A Technologist, an Archaeologist, an Assassin, a Psychic, a Crime Syndicate Leader, and there is me, a leader of the Russian Mafia._ Balalaika noted to the people who have gathered for this meeting, thou she noted they are also powerful witches that have closed connections from the Wizarding World.

"Isn't it obvious Mrs. Harlaown?" Balalaika said as she took a cigar out and lit up and took a deep inhale. "Our ancestors have taken an oath in blood, that the descendants which is us, the descendants, to gather to help whoever has gathered us here." She said as she tossed her finished cigar to the ground and stomp it out. "Thou I want to know who has called us before I allege myself to her."

"Her?" The woman in black asked wondering how the Soldier Woman figured that out.

"Yes, her." She said as she took out another cigar and lit it. "My instincts are telling me that whoever has called us is a woman…" She chuckled a bit as she shook her head and corrected herself. "… I'm sorry, I meant child has called us."

"A child?" Harlaown looked over to the Sunrider Matriarch who nodded to tell her that whoever has called for them is a child.

"From the number of us, I say that we are the nine." Croft said gaining everyone's attention waiting for an explanation from the woman who knows her history. "The Nine, or the Nine Sisters of Avalon is what I discovered. The Nine Sisters date back to the age of when Merlin was alive and they are lead by a Witch named Morgan le Fay who is the half-sister of King Arthur."

"Morgan le Fay, the Dark Witch that is an enemy of Merlin." Terra stated but got a no from the Croft woman.

"Don't believe anything you can read from a book. Anyone can write a book." She said who has experience from books that turned out to be false information. "From what I discovered, Morgan le Fay is a powerful witch that has a deep connection with the earth or spirits. These branches out to blood magic, necromancy and many other factions of magic that is considered dark, but in truth, they are just magic that have a deeper connection to their magic cores." Croft said as Testarossa nodded in agreement with what she has spoken.

"That is true Croft, I've been researching that those that have a deeper connection with their magic cores they tend to be more powerful and could do the arts that are considered dark." Here she scuffed at the thought of the Dark Magic. "Dark Magic, Ha, those simple minded people couldn't learn these branches of magic so they considered it dark. Hell they turned simple magic spells into Dark Magic when they found out it could kill someone."

She earned nod of agreements from the other woman.

It was one of the reasons why these groups of families have stayed away from the Wizarding World because of the simpletons running the Wizarding World.

"Morgan le Fay is the one who called us?" Harlaown stated gaining reluctant nods from the women, but one spoke up what they all thought.

"A descendant I believe." Exile said gaining nods that weren't reluctant.

"Ok, a descendant, but why did she call us?" Harlaown questioned again not sure why a descendant of Morgan le Fay has called them.

"Probably to clear the corruption that is going on with the Wizarding World." Croft said thinking of how the Ministry of Magic is filled with people that are run by money.

"In China, we actually run the place." The woman with the dark purple hair and seemed to be a businesswoman. "The Alpine family has been working hard to destroy the old way of thinking and move on with the times. Right now we figured out how to use rune magic to power up electronics." She said not wanting to tell them that she went to great lengths to kill off those who hold the old way of thinking. There are some businesses that shouldn't be talked about.

"I'm going to have to agree with you…" Harlaown asked the woman's name.

"Megane, Megane Alpine." She introduced herself.

"From what we heard the Wizarding World in England are still in the Medieval Era." Harlaowm said gaining a few gasps from the woman.

"They really are being left behind." The woman who seemed to be quiet said.

"Isn't your clan living in some mountain hidden from the world?" Balalaika asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes it is, but we do enjoy some of the Technology and it is quite useful, but we never like those guns. Too loud for our tastes." She said shaking her head about the weapon that makes a lot of noise to kill someone.

"Says the ninja." Balalaika retorted and only got a chuckle from the ninja.

"But the main question." Harlaown stated as the woman quieted down to listen. "Are we loyal to follow this to the end?"

That one questioned caused the women to actually think of what they are going to do. Sure their ancestors followed Morgan le Fay without question, but should they follow this descendant and why should they take orders from the child. They made company's organizations and such with their own power, so what does this child has that they don't.

"My Family are loyal to the very end." The Sunrider Matriarch said cutting up the silence the group has entered.

"Loyal to the very end, yeah that's us." The woman in black said gaining a nod from the Sunrider.

"If the child is good enough and pays well, we could work for her." Balalaika said not wanting to miss an opportunity like this. Thinking of what she is thinking, then who is crazy enough to let this opportunity go. _Besides, I could spread the House of Moscow further to Paris._

"If Nomi Sunrider is joining without question then why not, she has a good sense of character… not to mention she is a powerful seer." Exile Shan said the last part to herself as the Harlaown woman nodded in agreement with what Exile has said.

"Avalon is a lost Island. I always wanted to investigate that island." Croft said and wondered what secrets the Island of Avalon holds.

"Might as well, since China is my under control as of now." Megane said wanting to know the progress of England.

"My family is nearly destroyed, it would be the best interest for Nova and Sarah to be in a safe place." The woman in the dress said wanting to keeps the family name going since the near destruction of the family.

"What about you Testarossa?" Harlaown asked the woman who only shrugged her shoulders.

"That depends with her goals, if I see that they are in my best interests, I guess I'll follow." She said it in a way that she didn't want to rely on this girl, but wanted to join and said it in a way that she wanted to test the girl.

"Now that you have settled your doubts, let me introduce myself." The group turned to see a woman that is in a dress and transparent and floating in the air who kindly smiled at the group. "My name is Crystal and I am also known as the Ghost of Avalon."

To be Continued

* * *

I'm not sure, but I think it took me two days to write this.

I won't be back for a few weeks, and I am writting this before I go out.

If you know the characters I'm using good for you, review and flare me if you have the heart, and Bye!


End file.
